


gentleness of heart

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Catharsis, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Gai is the only one who gets to see Kakashi with his masks - metaphorical and literal - completely gone. Sometimes, though, he has to ease those masks away.Kinktober Day 28: praise kink/strip tease& Day 29:noncon/finger-fucking(unrated because I feel like it's not graphic enough to be Explicit but not quite suitable for Mature)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	gentleness of heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Be Gentle" by Jose Mari Chan

Gai smoothed a hand down Kakashi’s spine, setting aside his concern at how thin the other jounin was in favour of soothing the tremors currently making him shake. He pressed firmly, but not hard, and Kakashi took a deep, shaky breath that he held for a long moment before letting it out slowly.

“Very good,” Gai murmured, and Kakashi let out a tiny, soft sound of pleasure at the praise. Gai leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder, and then rested his hand between Kakashi’s shoulders to hold him still. The only sounds in the room were Kakashi’s slightly shaky breathing and the soft, slick noise of Gai slowly pumping two thick fingers in and out of his long-time friend and lover. Kakashi was beautiful when he let himself relax, when he let Gai be in control and take care of him. He wasn’t quite in that stage yet, still slightly too tense for that, but Gai still thought he was beautiful.

“Another?” Kakashi asked, voice so soft Gai almost didn’t hear him. But hear him he did, and a surge of pride swelled in Gai’s chest.

It was the first time Kakashi had asked him for something without prompting or ordering him to do so.

“As you wish,” Gai murmured, and lifted his other hand from Kakashi’s shoulders just long enough to drizzle more lubricant over his hand, starting to slowly, steadily, carefully, work a third finger into him alongside the first two. “I’m so proud of you for asking for what you want, dear one,” he added, keeping his voice soft and gentle so as not to disturb the almost fragile atmosphere they’d created. “Well done.”

Kakashi made a soft, broken sound that was almost a sob. Gai stroked his free hand down Kakashi’s back again, firmer this time. He had three fingers in his lover now, gently thrusting and scissoring and stretching Kakashi slowly but steadily.

“You’re doing so well,” Gai whispered, and that soft broken noise fell from Kakashi’s lips once more. “Beautiful, my dear one.” He didn’t call attention to the way Kakashi shuddered and gasped, didn’t draw attention to the tears he could see trailing down the cheek Kakashi had turned to the side, instead just continuing to work his fingers in and out of Kakashi’s too-thin body.

Gai curled his fingers, seeking, smiling a little to himself when he located Kakashi’s prostate. He kept the pressure light at first, slowly increasing it until Kakashi was pushing back against his hand. Pleasured little cries fell unhindered from Kakashi’s tongue, and Gai leaned forward once more to brush a gentle kiss across his lover’s tearstained cheek.

“Come for me when you can, my beautiful lover,” he murmured, and continued whispering soft words of love and praise to Kakashi until his lover stiffened and shuddered and clenched around his hand, spilling into the sheet below them with a soft cry of completion.


End file.
